


What to do

by Anonymous



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What do I do?





	What to do

What am I supposed to do when my birth seems like the Catalyst?  
When everything was going well until I was born?  
When I was, apparently, the only planned child...  
Why was I the least cared for?  
What am I supposed to do when we’re in the same house but I’m alone, always...  
What was I supposed to do when you left me at their house?  
One day I had my family, the next it was gone.  
How am I supposed to deal with my mother disappearing for a year and our only communication being letters?  
I know why you did it now, but the damage is still there.  
Your better now, but at what cost?  
I know now why you left me at their house, but you never came back.  
And he never even tried...  
What am I supposed to do when that statement makes me happy?  
When the thought of being near my father disgusts me...

What do I do when my mind is telling me to drop everything and run?


End file.
